It's Just a Game
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: America challenges England to a game.  For day 1 of the Sweethearts Week at lj's usxuk. Prompt was: Fic or art must feature a kiss  between America and England  somewhere in it  anywhere on the body is fine; a kiss on the lips, a peck on the cheek, etc.


Of all the things England taught America, he swears up and down, forwards and backwards that swearing was not one of them. So how was it his vocabulary was always so colorful? He was always the most vehement when he played video games. These were the times England made sure to steer clear of any visits, no matter how many times the American blonde would beg him.

Today, though, England got a distress call from America late in the night. The younger nation sounded terrified, urging England to come and see him the minute he got the phone call. So many thoughts raced through the island nation's head as he flew across the ocean, ranging from another terrorist attack, to the problems in Egypt reaching America's shores, to more economic stress. When he reached America's house, he rushed inside, calling for the man.

Usually the Victorian house was so bright and sunny with the curtains wide open and the sweet sound of the centuries old trees outside rustling from the early spring breeze. It took England by surprise to see the house completely dark, the curtains close, and not a sound to be heard.

"America?" England took a step in, shrugging off his jacket and setting his suitcase down. He instinctively reached for his gun in the back pocket. "America, where are you?"

England stepped into the living room to see the television set on. The light blue glow filled up the room and it looked like the game was on pause. A menu screen was up with little icons and some other nonsense. A round lump popped over the top of the couch. England pulled the gun on the figure before a little cowlick flipped out.

"E-England?"

The gun was lifted up. "America? Is that you?"

Said man jumped up and ran straight for England. He threw the blanket that was on his head off and took England in his arms. The poor lad was shaking.

"What's wrong? What happened?" England rubbed America's back, moving him back towards the couch. They sat together, England brushing America's blonde hair out of his face. "Is there news from Egypt or did something happen to your boss? What is it?"

America shook his head. His pale face and wide blue eyes looked up at England. "This…this game…is terrifying."

The lights suddenly clicked on in the room. England could now see the pure fear on America's face. Fear he could not believe was what he had really been called across the ocean for. England stared at America, amazed, but unimpressed with his childish reasons.

"What?"

"Sweden gave him that game."

England looked over America's shoulder to see Tony standing by the light switch. He must have been the one to turn on the lights. The little alien walked over, picked up the video game box, and handed it to England. The box art was black, almost looking like a well with a red rose sitting in water with a sliver of light on it.

"What is this?"

"It's Amnesia: The Dark Descent. The scariest game of the year. But you wouldn't know, would you, you fucking Limey." Tony picked up the controller, unpausing the game.

America shrieked and slapped the controller from Tony's hands. Scrambling, he paused it again and covered his head with the blanket once more. In his panicked state, he had flung the blanket so quickly over his head that it covered his eyes. Only the bottom of his nose and his mouth could be seen.

"Don't play it! It's way too scary! Scary, scary, so super scary! Oh my God!"

England grabbed the blanket and tugged it off of America's head violently. "This is ridiculous! You called me over here for _this_? America, really! Japan was right. You _won't_ be much of anything if even a stupid, scary game like this makes you scream like a little girl."

America flushed, looking away with a pouty lip and slightly puffed cheeks. "I do not scream like a girl…"

"However you scream it does not warrant such an abrupt and uncalled for demand for an emergency visit," England lectured. He stood up to retrieve his jacket and suitcase he had hastily tossed aside. "I thought something serious had happened."

"Something serious _did_ happen! That _thing_ is just…! Oh my God so scary!" America began to reach for his blanket again. "You should see it."

"I will not play some childish game," England scoffed.

America flustered at his blunt refusal. "Come on! I bet you can't play for even an hour!"

"I could if I cared enough to do so." England took a seat on the couch and reached for his cell phone. He began to plan a trip back home as soon as possible. He no longer wanted to stay if America was only going to cling to him and cry on his shoulder over a _video game_.

"I wanna see it. You play and if you can make it through an hour without getting scared, I'll give you a reward." America held the controller out to England, shaking it under his nose.

The man stared at America, an eyebrow raised. "And deal with you screaming in my ear? How about we make this truly challenging and have you not hide or cry or shriek while I play?"

America looked nervous for a moment and he chewed on his lower lip. But then his eyes lit up. "Wait, so does this mean you'll play?"

"Only if you don't get scared."

"You're on!"

England unpaused the game finding himself in some dark and dreary castle. America turned off the lights, clutching his blanket again. The older nation looked to him with a sarcastic smirk, but America hissed, "You never said I couldn't hold something."

Shaking his head, England set out his hour long ordeal. At first he messed around to get the feel of the controls, jumping around aimlessly and picking up random objects. America fidgeted, waiting for something. Whatever it was, it didn't appear for quite some time. To be honest, England did jump and gasp when the monster growled and charged at him, prompting him to run away. However, he did not scream.

America, meanwhile, was clutching his hands over his mouth, muffling his terrified screams and curling up into a ball on the couch. England hated to admit it, but this game was awfully scary. He had to give Sweden props for his game and would later say so next time they crossed paths. But right now, he had ten minutes left until he won. And he wasn't about to tell America that he felt this game had frightened him. It was bad enough the younger nation had gotten him to play.

"E-England?" America asked, speaking for the first time since England had started playing. "O-okay, you win."

England flicked his green eyes at the digital clock sitting below the wall-mounted television set. "Nice try. I'm not going to lose."

"I can give you your reward now if you want."

America sounded closer, prompting England to turn his head. The boy _was_ closer. His arm had moved to rest on the back of the couch, the television's glow illuminating half of his face, and his mouth was slightly open. The glare from the light on the lens of his glasses made it impossible for England to see what kind of expression the nation was truly giving him. Still, England scooted back a little.

"What is it? I'm almost done. You made the bet, you prat." England looked back at the game. "Let me finish so you can see you don't have to be such a baby when you-"

America closed the distance, kissing England on the cheek. When the man turned his head with his face all a fluster, America went back in, but this time for the kill. He stole England's lips, kissing him long and slow. England dropped the controller meaning his hands were free. America pulled them to wrap around his neck since the other nation wasn't putting up a fight. No, he could feel the man's face heat up against his lips. Especially since now he was kissing back.

However, the game hadn't been paused and the monster had returned. The character was beaten mercilessly as England and America continued to make-out. America moved to lie on top of England, but stopped when he reached out to mute the television.

"Sorry… the sound of dying isn't exactly hot."

England replied with a smirk. "Now you know why I don't play video games."

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: I got the idea for this because a friend on my flist had this (http: / / youtube .com/ watch?v= loSzpvq73FY) up on their journal. It cracked me up because it sounded just like how America would play a video game. (Lol, "what even is")

Welcome to the opening of the Sweethearts Week! I'm super excited to be participating this year as last year I wasn't nearly confident enough in my writing ability to join. I hope I do well this semester. I'm not in it to win, but it's more of a challenge for me to write a prompt every day. This one actually wasn't the original idea I had in mind for this day because it moved to the 4th day.

I hope I don't fail!


End file.
